


Fascia rossa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Four Turtles [7]
Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Bottom Raphael, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Raffaello protagonista.
Series: Four Turtles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043984





	Fascia rossa

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 23. Villain.  
> Warning: Bottom Raphael; mind-control; fantasy!AU; omegaverse; ipnosi.

Tartaruga albina

La luce dei tanti televisori attaccati alla parete illuminava la stanza.

Leonardo camminava avanti e indietro, urlando: «Sei sinceramente insopportabile e insubordinato!».

«Tu sei un perfettino, rompipalle!» gridò Raffaello, guardando la creatura titanica camminare avanti e indietro davanti al divano.

Leonardo tuonò: «Non puoi permetterti di parlarmi così!», il suo vocione possente risuonò nelle fogne. «Non posso accettarti come capo solo perché sei tornato da un viaggio mistico o qualcosa del genere! Non fai altro che lasciare me e i nostri fratelli nei casini» sibilò Raffaello.

«Non tirarli in mezzo!» sbraitò Leonardo, sul guscio erano usciti degli spuntoni di metallo.

Raffaello chinò il capo e chiese astioso: «Perché loro li difendi sempre e invece come me fai lo stronzo?!».

«Sei una dannata testa calda» esalò Leonardo, passandosi la mano sul viso. "Sei la mia dannata ossessione" pensò.

Raffaello gridò: «Sei diverso con me, ammettilo!». Leonardo rispose urlando: «Sì, ma vale anche per te nei miei confronti! Non fai altro che attaccarmi!».

«Non è vero! Io ho questo maledettissimo carattere con tutti! Persino col mio migliore amico!» tuonò Raffaello, rosso in viso.

Le due tartarughe si fronteggiavano l’una di fronte all’altra, ma una era titanica rispetto all’altra.

«Tu, invece, sei aggressivo solo con me. Che diamine vuoi?!» ruggì Raffaello. «Voglio sentirti implorare» sibilò Leonardo.

«Che cazzo…?» domandò Raffaello confuso. Leonardo proseguì: «Voglio sentirmi piangere e urlare di fare di te ciò che voglio».

«Si può sapere che diamine ti prende?! Stai delirando». Raffaello indietreggiò, aveva abbassato il tono di voce. Pensò: "Da quando è tornato da quella giungla è diverso e non mi riferisco solo al fatto che è fisicamente molto più grosso, almeno il doppio, e che ha la pelle albina. C’è qualcosa di diverso in lui! Non pensavo, però, che fosse anche pericoloso.

Da quando nostro padre è morto, ho cercato di occuparmi anche di Donnie e Mickey, sono felice che in questo momento siano fuori". «Dai, fratello… I-inizi davvero a spaventarmi» gemette.

Dalle mani della tartaruga albina si alzò una fiammella bluastra che volteggiò nella direzione di Raffaello, fermandosi davanti al suo viso. Gli occhi di Raffaello divennero delle spirali del medesimo colore, le braccia ricaddero inerte ai lati del suo corpo e si piegò in avanti, sotto il peso del suo carapace, con l’aria assente.

«Quello che desideri veramente più di ogni altra cosa ... è obbedirmi, darmi ciò che voglio» gli sussurrò Leonardo, accarezzandogli la testa liscia. «S-siamo fratelli…» piagnucolò Raffaello, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo. «No, eravamo solo nella boccia insieme» lo corresse Leonardo.

Raffaello domandò con voce impastata: «M-ma… Lo voglio? Voglio implorarti?». «Naturalmente! Quando sei con me, provi un'immensa quantità di conforto e piacere; hai sempre avuto, sin da quando eravamo piccoli. Ti ho protetto tante volte» lo rassicurò Leonardo.

«Sì, è vero, ma… ora…» esalò Raffaello, sentendo che l’altro lo accarezzava con gesti gentili, scivolando sulle sue braccia e lungo il suo petto. «Ora vuoi solo essere mio, inchinarti a me e lasciarti dominare in ogni cosa» disse Leonardo, passandogli una mano sul viso e l’altra sui glutei.

«Implorarti di farmi tuo» biascicò Raffaello, mentre dimenava la coda, facendo scivolare l’intimità fuori dal guscio, evidentemente eccitato. «Esatto. Non ti sembrano delle fantasie fantastiche?» insinuò Leonardo.

«Io voglio sia realtà» disse Raffaello eccitato, spalancando le gambe tremanti «Prendimi! Entra dentro di me e fammi tuo! Te ne prego! Ti voglio così tanto, da sempre!».

La fiamma venne assorbita dagli occhi spenti di Raffaello, le spirali continuavano a girare velocemente e un rivolo di saliva gli colò dalla bocca. Leonardo lo fece stendere sul divano e l’altro iniziò a strusciarsi, continuando a piagnucolare desideroso.

"Bene. Ho qualche ora per finire il lavoro. Quando torneranno gli altri dovrà sembrare normale e così ogni volta che saranno presenti, ma quando saremo da soli vedrò finalmente di divertirmi con lui. Mi merito di venire finalmente appagato" pensò Leonardo.


End file.
